mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Bee Kaw
150px |Caption = Unofficial artwork of Dee Bee Kaw by heartlessmushroom |Creator=The_None Spat856 Infantry00 |Downloadlink=The_None's version Spat856's edit Infantry00's edit |Origin=Original}} Dee Bee Kaw is an original character created by The_None. Dee Bee Kaw is essentially a headswap of another M.U.G.E.N character called Eli by XCB, but was given permission by XCB to do this. Despite the similar appearance below the head region, Dee Bee Kaw has several original moves and different gameplay, making him very different compared to Eli. The_None's version Dee Bee Kaw is technically a six-button character, but primarily uses only four ( , , and ) and has a fast and crazy fighting style. His A.I. is difficult, he exploits all of his abilities and this allows him to perform massive combos if you let your guard down. One of Dee Bee Kaw's unique abilities is that he has an unique juggle system that will only allows you to juggle with moves you have yet to juggle into. (Hypers are exempt from this rule). The juggle system will treat far and close variants of a basic attack as the same move, however, it will count ground and air variants of a special attack as an separate attack. Dee Bee Kaw has EX versions of 4 of his moves, which include Rising Grandpa, Pro at Bo, Gen'ei Kyaku (both ground and aerial), and Maherl Bomb, with each of them using 1000 Power. It also has a Neurotic Gauge, which randomly changes his basic attacks. The alteration can go both ways, which makes it a double-edged sword, and would mess up combos for the unprepared. The randomization takes effect when the gauge is in the yellow level, and rises every time Dee Bee Kaw attacks, gets hit, and combocount on either side affects how much said gauge would rise. Grab Some Pillz resets the Neurotic Gauge. Giving another reason to do so, the neurotic gauge also doubles as a dizzy mechanic, so eating a large combo with the gauge almost close to the max is guaranteed to make Dee Bee Kaw vulnerable for a similar beatdown. Resorting to other methods of attack evasion (Tasmanian Dodge) or even focusing on punishing attacks are recommended when in a pinch. Such cause has given him the Guard Crush, which culminates in his limited capabilities to block. Dee Bee Kaw can only guard a limited amount of hits in a relatively short span of time. The only indication of when a guard would break is a brief flash of an either red or yellow icon, depending on how close you are to getting crushed. Guarding too many attacks would break your guard by making his arm fall off (leg if he's crouch-guarding), which would be nothing compared to the potential combo Dee Bee Kaw would soon receive thereafter. 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} || }} | || }} | | }} || }} |Keep holding for more hits| }} | Can also affect Dee Bee Kaw| }} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} | }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} }} + or }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Requires 1000 Power Enables a Custom Combo system, but uses up all power currently stocked| }} + or + |Freezes animation until command is performed again|}} |Permanent neurotic behavior for remainder of the match| }} + |Depletes neurotic gauge completely| }} Infantry's edit This edit of Dee Bee Kaw adds additional moves, as well as altering some of the already existent ones. The Neuro and Guard bars have been "fixed", a hyper combo K.O. background has been added, and additional palettes have been included. 'Movelist' 'Added Specials' + | | }} 'Added Hypers' 'Palette Gallery' pal doremi.gif pal hazuki.gif pal aiko.gif pal onpu.gif pal momoko.gif DBKDLCPAL1.gif DBKDLCPAL2.gif DBKDLCPAL3.gif DBKDLCPAL4.gif DBKDLCPAL5.gif DBKDLCPAL6.gif DBKDLCPAL7.gif DBKDLCPAL8.gif DBKDLCPAL9.gif DBKDLCPAL10.gif DBKDLCPAL11.gif DBKDLCPAL12.gif DBKSKPAL1.gif DBKSKPAL2.gif DBKSKPAL3.gif DBKSKPAL4.gif DBKSKPAL5.gif DBKSKPAL6.gif DBKSKPAL7.gif DBKSKPAL8.gif DBKSKPAL9.gif DBKSKPAL10.gif ESS.gif BALC.gif Videos ???? - Dressed for Success PART 1 (AF 2011) SS Dee Bee Kaw MUGEN 1 - Dancing Banana MD4 MUGEN Dee Bee Kaw 3 Eli King SF Mugen 23 Dee Bee Kaw(Me) Vs Franko (Double Match) Dee Bee Kaw(me) vs PewDiePie MUGEN match Trivia *Dee Bee Kaw has a special intro against Big Eli King. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:2000's Characters